$\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $2\sqrt{29}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? A C B 4 10 2\sqrt{29}
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 4$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{4}{10}$ $=\dfrac{2}{5}$